


The boy who fell and the boy who caught him

by mappingthesky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Drarry, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Drarry, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Underage Rape/Non-con, abuse recovery, but then it gets better, first two chapters are rough, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mappingthesky/pseuds/mappingthesky
Summary: Harry Potter has never had a happy home life, but this summer brought him to the breaking point. He reaches out to his godfather for help, but will it be too late?Draco Malfoy is afraid. He's been set on a path and he wants off, what will escaping cost him?How will two enemies learn to lean on each other when no one else understands? They can't do this alone, but are they ready to ask for help?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. The price of blood

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This chapter is really rough, there are graphic descriptions of physical and sexual abuse, please proceed with caution. If this sort of material will upset you there is a summary at the end! The first few chapters are going to be rough, tws will be posted at the start of every chapter. Happy reading!

Dusk slowly bathed the small upstairs room of number 4 Privet Drive in a warm orange light, the room was empty, a sheet crumpled at the foot of the rickety twin bed, and a snowy white owl hooted softly inside of her cage on a worn out desk. The room was tidy, though it could not be said to be so due to the inhabitants preferences, rather it was tidy due to a lack of possessions; fourteen year old boys are not known for their cleanliness, after all. The empty room in question belonged to one Harry James Potter, who at this moment was in the kitchen, preparing a lovely dinner he knew he would not get even a bite of. Living with the Dursleys had never been easy for young mister Potter, but this summer it was particularly unbearable.  
Below in the kitchen Harry Potter was busy dicing vegetables for dinner, although his mind was a million miles away. It had only been a week since he returned to Privet Drive, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t get the sound of Cedric’s screams out of his head. “I was supposed to save him, they all call me their savior, and I couldn’t even keep one person safe, it should have been me” he thought. Fully consumed in his thoughts Harry had failed to notice his aunt enter the kitchen, and when she spoke chastising him for taking too long, his knife slipped and he cut his finger instead of the onions. Blood quickly sprouted forth from the wound, and pooled on the cutting board ruining the onions.  
“I’m so sorry Aunt Petunia” he immediately said, but it was too late, the damage had been done.  
“You foolish foolish boy, you’ve ruined dinner, you will pay for this!” She shrieked, and grabbed the knife from his hand. Harry knew what was coming, and started to back away from her, but she grabbed his slender arm in her hands, with a grip he had no chance of escaping. She held the knife above the lit burner, waiting on it to glow, all the time continuing to yell at the small boy.  
“You stupid freak! You ruined it on purpose so that my sweet Duddy-kins couldn’t have his favorite food! We take you in when your freak parents get themselves killed, and THIS is how you repay us for our kindness?”  
As she yelled she lifted the burning knife and pulled his arm towards her, said “You won’t be ruining dinner again any time soon with a reminder like this” and pressed the knife into his arm, not lifting it until a thick red burn had formed upon his skin. As soon as she was satisfied, she slapped the boy sharply and dragged him to his room, before locking the series of locks on the outside of his door.  
As soon as Harry was alone he collapsed to the floor and let sobs wrack his small frame. None of this was fair, and yet he deserved all of it. He wished his parents had never died, but it was his fault that they had. He wished the Dursleys loved him, but maybe they would have if he wasn’t such a freak. He wouldn’t have cut himself if he hadn’t let Cedric die, and then he wouldn’t have had to face Petunia’s wrath. It was all his fault. The weight of the world was pressing down on him, and he couldn’t carry it all anymore. He lay on the floor crying violently, cradling his injured arm until he fell asleep, the sun finally falling asleep as he did.  
Unfortunately, Harry did not get to rest for long before he heard the jingle of keys outside of his door. Groggily, he sat up and leaned against the bed frame, unsure as to what his aunt could want at this time of night. The final key tuned in the locks and his door swung open, only to reveal his uncle standing silhouetted in the doorway. He cast an intimidating figure, standing just under two meters tall and weighing roughly 20 stone. Before Harry could ask his uncle why he was there he began to speak.  
“My petunia told me all about how you ruined dinner tonight freak, and we had to take Dudley out to dinner to reward him for his grades sense you’re too incompetent to cook a simple fucking meal. You’re going to pay me back for the cost of that meal” Vernon growled lowly. Harry began to protest that he didn’t have any muggle money when his uncle began stepping towards him, “and I know just the way.”  
By now his uncle was towering above him, and the older man reached down grabbing Harry’s wrists and yanking him to his feet, before thrusting him backwards onto his bed. Harry was shaking, afraid of what was to come. Vernon had never been in his room before, he always let Petunia take care of punishing him when he fucked up. Vernon roughly flipped the small boy over and Harry heard the distinct jingle of a belt buckle being undone. Upon hearing this Harry calmed down a little, he could handle more than a little pain, after everything he had gone through at Hogwarts, from broken bones to deadly falls, and all the pain his aunt had but him through. As he calmed himself down, his uncle reached over him, and tightened his belt around Harry’s wrists securing them to the headboard before reaching down and yanking off the boy’s oversized pants. Harry yelped in confusion and started to exclaim “What in-” before he was cut off by Vernon shoving a sock in his mouth and whispering “Now you best not make any noise, whore, or you will regret the day you were born.”  
Having prepared the young boy as much as he was going to Vernon dropped his pants down to his ankles, and began stroking his cock, groaning softly as it hardened in his hand, his eyes roaming over the lithe frame below him. As soon as precum began beading on the tip of his thick cock he knelt down at the base of the mattress, and yanked Harry’s hips upwards so that his ass was level with his dick. Vernon allowed his hands to roam over Harry’s body as he mumbled into the boy's ear “You’re going to make such a good cock sleeve for me, I can’t believe I didn’t think of this sooner slut. Maybe your parents did do something good after all, they gave me such a pretty little cumdump. Your Aunt Petunia won’t put out for me anymore, but that doesn’t matter now. Now I’m going to fuck your tight little hole, and ruin you so no one will ever want you but me. That’s what you get for being a freak.”  
Vernon punctuated each statement by pulling on Harry’s nipples, or stroking the boy’s small length so that by the time he finished speaking Harry’s member was fully hard. As he said the word “freak” he thrust into his nephew, causing him to cry out in pain as Vernon groaned deeply. He gave Harry no time to adjust to his girth, instead thrusting in and out, rubbing Harry to the same rhythm. He seemed to keep fucking Harry forever, bringing the boy to an orgasm twice, before pulling out and shooting cum over his back. Upon finishing he looked down at his cock, and seeing it was covered in blood choked the boy saying “You had best not bleed on me next time, freak, I don’t want to catch what you have. And if you even think of telling anyone, they won’t believe you. You’re a fuck up we have to send to behavioral school, and I’m respected. The other freaks won’t listen either, you enjoyed it. You came twice from having my dick buried in your ass. Even the other freaks will reject you for that.”  
When Vernon finished speaking he let go of Harry’s throat, and unbound his hands before pulling up his pants and leaving him alone, locking the door behind him.  
The second Vernon left Harry dissolved into tears for the second time that day. He couldn’t believe what had just happened, and yet he couldn’t blame his uncle, he was right, he had cum twice, he wanted it. Harry could barely breathe as he pulled the sock out of his mouth, and pulled himself up and over to his desk. Every step was painful, and it took him an inordinate amount of time to reach Hedwig’s cage. As soon as he got there he wrote a letter to his godfather, three shaky words “I need help”, and gave it to Hedwig, sending her away. The letter sent he got dressed, and carefully climbed out of his window, hoping he could safely drop to the ground below him.


	2. The taste of honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds a new way to cope with what his life has become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw for drug use and mentions of sexual abuse summary at end

Harry’s feet hit the ground sharply, he felt his landing through his whole body, but somehow landed safely. He knew it was a stupid idea to leave his room, but he needed to get out, he needed to leave that room, he wasn’t safe there anymore, if he ever had been. As soon as he oriented himself he began running towards the train station, he didn’t know where he would go from there, but it was away, and that was good enough for the moment. The street lights cast eerie shadows as his feet pounded against the pavement, and he found himself flinching every time they moved in an unexpected way. His lungs felt ragged by the time he was off his street, and Harry wasn’t sure how he could keep this up, but he was determined. As he pressed on he began to feel more like himself, the running reminded him of Quidditch practice, and made his body feel safe again. The sweat dripping down his skin felt cleansing, like if he sweat enough he could rinse Vernon's touch off of his skin. The more clarity Harry gained the more he began to sort out his emotions, he was angry, and hurt, and afraid, and just did not know what to do; so he pressed on, one foot falling after the other, till half an hour later he found himself at the train station.   
Slowing down, Harry entered the station, only to realize trains were no longer running. He had no idea what time it was or when they would begin running again, defeated he collapsed against the wall, breathing heavy, and lowered his head to his knees. He sat there alone for several minutes alone with his thoughts before he felt a tap on his shoulder.   
“Hey mate, you look like shite, want some H?” an older boy asked him.  
“H?” Harry repeated back, confused.   
“It’ll make you feel like you’re flying, looks like you need it, let me do ya.”   
Harry nodded, willing to try anything after the night he had, and lifted up his head as the boy slid down next to him.   
“I'm Harry”   
“James”  
“No kidding, that’s my dad’s name”  
“I guess it’s fate then, right kid?”  
Harry nodded, watching James as he pulled out a lighter, spoon, odd grey powder, and a needle.  
“What’s all that for?” He questioned cautiously.   
“Heroine, it’ll make everything better.” James said reassuringly.   
“For real?”  
“It’ll feel like it at least, and guessing by the look of that arm, that’s good enough for you.”  
Harry nodded again, and they sat in silence for a few moments as James heated the spoon. He flinched when James grabbed his arm, prompting a rapt apology followed by a brief moment of disclosure.  
“Now you’re gonna feel really good, but the come downs kinda hard, so I’m gonna send you home with some shite. It’s on me this time, and I’ll be here when you need me, now let me show you.” He grabbed his arm again, far gentler this time, and walked Harry through everything he was doing, before shooting him up. In seconds Harry felt like he was swimming in sunshine. He looked at James and just laughed, he couldn’t believe he had been so scared just a few minutes ago, this was surely what heaven felt like. Everything was warm and safe and happy, he never wanted to feel anything but this again. Harry closed his eyes and basked in the feeling for what could have been minutes, or could have been years. Time didn’t matter when you felt this good. Harry still felt like a feather when he felt James pulling at his hand, and heard him as though he was kilometers away say “let’s get you home mate”.  
Somehow Harry managed to tell James how to get him home, despite feeling like he was walking through honey. When they reached number 4 Privet Drive James helped him get back through the window, and Harry crawled into his bed, immediately falling asleep.   
Harry awoke to the sun high in the sky, with the supplies James had left next to him. Nauseated he collected them, and panicked. Where in the world could he keep this? He couldn’t handle the Dursleys without this H, and he didn’t know when he would hear from Sirius. Harry bent down and started feeling around the floorboards, hoping one was loose, and he was in luck. One of the plans under his bed came up easily, and he slipped his things under it, a secret treasure for when he couldn’t handle anything anymore. Under the light of the sun he saw just how bad the burn on his arm was, and thick bruises around his wrists from the belt. Just the sight of them made him feel sick again, and he ran to the window where he immediately threw up. Once he felt like he could move again without being ill he went back over to his desk, wishing he hadn’t let out Hedwig in his panic the night before, he wanted to talk to someone. He rifled through his drawers and saw he still had a few sheets of parchment he had smuggled up before his trunk got locked away, and decided he would use one more to pen a letter to Ron.   
Dear Ron,  
How is Your summer going? Mine totally blows, I wish Dumbledore had let me come stay with you. The Dursleys are worse than ever this year, and Dudley is so round that he practically looks like an apple. I can’t believe I’m saying this - don’t tell Hermione - but I wish I could do homework. Have Forge George and Fred come up with anything new? Please ask your mum when Dumbledore said I can come visit.   
Best.  
Harry  
Having only used half a sheet Harry ripped the page in half, and doodled on the other half of the page, before giving into boredom and falling back asleep.   
It was dark again when Harry woke up to the sound of keys in locks. This time Harry knew what to expect but that didn’t make it any easier when Vernon opened the door. This time when Vernon was finished he had Harry get dressed, and took him to the bathroom to shower, then gave him a plate with a piece of stale bread, and a glass of water. As soon as Harry was alone he remembered the treasure he had hidden away, and carefully followed all of the steps James had shown him. He relished in the feeling of calm and warmth before he dozed off to a deep sleep.   
The next week passed largely in the same way, with Harry checking to see if Hedwig had returned, only to be disappointed. He was left alone all day every day to tear himself apart, until Vernon came in at night to use him, and feed him the bare minimum before sending him back to his room, and locking him in, where Harry would chase the sweet feeling of the Honey he had hidden away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry runs from his house and ends up using Heroin. His days fall into a new pattern, and he waits on sirius to save him while falling deeper into a dangerous addiction.


	3. A lost letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius receives a letter from his godson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: brief mentions of drugs and abuse

As the sun crept into Harry Potter’s room, and washed over the sleeping boy on the nineteenth of June, a snow white owl landed on the hand of one Sirius Orion Black. Sirius was exiting 12 Grimmauld Place for the first time since he had returned to his childhood home earlier in the year. The owl immediately began packing at his finger, clearly frustrated, as it dawned upon Sirius that this was his godson’s owl, and she must not have been able to get through the wards. Guilt wracked his body as he took the letter from her, and he turned around to go back inside the house so as to give her some water and a treat, and to pen a reply to his godson. As soon as Sirius had taken care of Hedwig he unrolled the letter, and was filled with a sense of dread as he saw the contents of the page. It was a mere three word message, penned shakily, with a smear of blood across the page. A string of curses immediately flew from Sirius’ mouth as he hollered for his boyfriend.   
“REMUS, COME DOWN, I THINK HARRY IS IN TROUBLE!”  
A rumpled looking Remus bolted down the stairs, and joined his boyfriend who was pouring over the letter, trying to gain any more information, and failing miserably.   
“Have you contacted Dumbledore, dear?” Remus inquired, far too calmly for Sirius’ taste.  
“I just read it, I don’t know what to do.”  
“Alright, you firecall the headmaster and I’ll let our guest know we’re expecting company” Remus said, before giving Sirius a quick peck, and trudging back upstairs.   
Sirius’ pov  
Sirius couldn’t believe he forgot to set the wards to allow Harry’s magical signal through, something was clearly very wrong, and it might be too late to help his godson. What would Lily and James think if they knew? Sirius shook himself from his thoughts, there would be plenty of time to be upset with himself later, for now Harry needed help, and contacting Dumbledore was the first step. Sirius walked over to the fireplace and through in some floo powder before sticking his head through and calling out “Hogwarts, Dumbledore’s office”.  
When his head appeared in Dumbledore’s fireplace his old professor softly said “Sirius, what an interesting surprise, how can I help you today?”  
“I think Harry is in trouble, he sent me this letter.”  
“It can’t be that bad, he’s safe at home, let me see.”  
Sirius held up the letter, and Dumbledore leaned close, peering through his half moon spectacles, before declaring “Well that is a bit alarming, why don’t I send Snape to check on him, he seems to be on a bit of a saving young boys streak, does he not?”  
Sirius grimaced, but nodded, and thanked the headmaster, before pulling his head back out of the floo, only to pace around the formal living room while he waited on his beloved to come back down.   
Remus’ pov  
Remus was concerned for Harry’s wellbeing, and more than ready to fight for him, and moreover was worried he was about to have to. It was not even eight in the morning, so he approached his fourteen year old guest’s door with trepidation, but certain that he would need all the time they could give him to prepare. Sighing heavily, Remus raised his fist to the door, knocked, and called out “Draco, wake up, something important is happening.”  
When no response came, Remus cautiously opened the door, only to see the young boy asleep in the window seat again. He walked over to him, before gently repeating himself, which earned him a grunt from the tired teen.   
“Draco, are you awake?” he questioned, and received a nod, which Remus took as permission to continue, despite the boy’s perceived lack of interest. “Harry sent Sirius a note which we just received this morning, it was quite alarming, so we have brought it to the attention of Dumbledore, and I would not be surprised if he’s here before the day is out. I know the two of you don’t get along particularly well, but you’re going to have to make something work. You two have more in common than you think if I’m right about this.”  
As Remus spoke Draco’s eyes flew open, and fixed Remus with a fiery gaze that hadn’t been seen in the boy since he showed up with Dumbledore the day after the tournament.   
“Why him!” Draco demanded “I can’t let him see me here”  
“I’m afraid you don’t have a choice, there’s tea in the kitchen if you want it.” Remus replied calmly, before turning around, and leaving the room, shutting the door behind him. Shaking his head, the man headed down the stairs, hollering out to Sirius to join him in the kitchen.   
The two convened and filled each other in on their discussions, neither surprised nor pleased by the other’s news. They sat by each other taking comfort from the other’s presence, and waited, enjoying their brief moment of peace in what was looking to be quite a long day.   
Severus POV  
It was far too early to deal with a call from the headmaster, and even more so to be dealt the task that had been laid upon him. The Potter brat had written a note, presumably because he was angry he couldn’t have fun with his little friends when the war was waging, and now it was his job to check in on the little nuisance and make sure he was alright since he caused such a startle. Severus finished his coffee before getting dressed, in no hurry to succumb to the headmaster's frivolous whims after the last task he had been given, and took his time packing his medibag.   
The time was nearing ten when he was finally ready to leave, armed with an arsenal of potions, on the off chance that something was truly wrong with the savior of the wizarding world. Severus triple checked the address, one he knew all too well, before turning on his heel, and apparating with a snap outside of number four Privet Drive. Upon his arrival he knocked on the door, hoping Petunia would answer, and not that oaf she married, she was far more fun to give a fright after all. After waiting a few moments a positively revolting child answered the door, and immediately slammed it upon seeing the man dressed in long flowy robes peering down at him.   
Annoyed by this behavior, Severus knocked once more before opening the door for himself, and walking in as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Upon hearing someone enter her home Petunia bustled over, shrieking when she saw Severus.   
“Lovely to see you too, now where is that infernal nephew of yours?” Severus drawled.   
Petunia pointed and said “Get rid of that freak before Vernon gets home if that’s what you’re here to do.”  
Severus billowed up the stairs, quite annoyed at the interaction, and frowned upon coming to Potter’s door. There was a series of padlocks on the outside of the door, forcing him to reconsider his preconceived notions of the brat’s life, not an activity he enjoyed. He unlocked the locks with a silent alohomora, cursing under his breath when he saw the lazy boy was still asleep in his bed.  
“Potter you best have an explanation for your letter” he drawled, annoyance only increasing when the teen didn’t respond in the slightest. “Rennervate”...  
But the boy slept on. It was at this point Severus realized something was quite wrong, and left the doorway to approach the sleeping boy. When he reached the boy’s bed he saw a small bag and needle beside him and cursed, before scooping up the small child, and apparating away to 12 Grimmauld place.

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Harry Potter goes home after the Triwizard tournament and is haunted by memories. This causes him to ruin dinner, and his aunt hurts him because of it. Later his uncle finds out, and assualts him. Harry writes to Sirius asking for help, before escaping through his window.


End file.
